Runaway Girl
by happy7990
Summary: 19 year old Lucy finally escapes from her father's grasp and ends up falling into the arms of the most unexpected help she could get. Oh, and did she mention that's she's living alone with him until she can actually find a job and did she also mention that he is very sexy? What could possibly go wrong? NALU AU/rated:M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**This idea hit me as if I were getting mugged, random and out of the blue. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story, I couldn't help but write this before I forgot my idea so yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: Guess again, I'm not the one who owns Fairy Tail...**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lucy knew she didn't exactly think her plan through enough. She was so caught up in the thrill of sneaking out of the mansion and starting her own life she didn't stop to think about what she was going to do after she got out. She walked for a while before she was able to get out of the perimeter of her father's estate. Well, she did check to see when the next train to Magnolia was leaving before she left, and she even left a bit earlier in case anything happened so she wouldn't miss her train.

Lucy was so giddy, she could barely contain her excitement for the whole train ride, but of course, anxiety found a way to kick itself in when she stepped into the train station. What now? This is where she noticed she messed up. She didn't think this far ahead because honestly, she didn't even think she'd make it this far.

Lucy grabbed her wallet out of her backpack, which contained all the belongings that she brought with her, another horrible idea, why didn't she bring a suitcase? Well, because it'd be a little hard to sneak out with one. She opened the wallet and sighed, bad Idea number two. Of course growing up as the daughter of a wealthy entreprenuer meant that money was spent on her all the time, so she wouldn't have to work, not like her father wanted her to anyway. She didn't have much, she could rent a room at a hotel for a few nights but what happens when she runs out? What about food? Could she find a job in that short of time?

Lucy whined, starting to become doubtful and she had immediately regreted her decision. As much as she hated her life, she really couldn't live without her father. She blinked before trekking over to the station booth, about to just buy the next ticket back to home. When she got up to the booth, she encountered a man picking up what seemed to be his belongings before giving her a curious look.

"Ah, hello... I would like the next ticket back to-"

"There ain't gonna be anymore trains coming in tonight, that was the last one. The station's about to close so you should just come back tomorrow," Lucy's frown deepened and she sighed in defeat before stepping away from the booth and exiting the station. "What the hell." If she booked a room for the night she wouln't have enough money to go back home tomorrow, and she had to get one of the earliest rides back so hopefully she could get back before anyone noticed anything.

The sound of thunder clapped above her head and she groaned, her night just seemed to be getting worse and worse. She walked down the city streets of Magnolia that she had wanted to see for so long, but now, she didn't even have the slightest ounce of interest anymore.

"This is it, I'm just going to get married off to some rich snob and be unhappy for the rest of my life." She cried, glaring up to the sky that was begining to cry droplets from the clouds. Though it was late at night, the city was still busy, there were still cars flying through the streets and she even passed some people too while she walked along the sidewalk.

The rain started getting very heavy and she ran to the nearest area of shelter; under the doorway of a closed shop. Lucy sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, burrowing her face into it. She accepted the fact that she was a complete airhead.

* * *

Natsu walked through the streets with a deep sigh, this rain came out of nowhere, now he was soaking wet, he grabbed his umbrella out a little too late it seems. He really should stop staying at the bar so late with Gray, the only light was from the dimly lit street lamps, and with the way it was raining, it wasn't exactly helping him see either.

"-Still don't understand what a cutie like you is doing out so late at night."

"-Should come with us."

Natsu turned his head to the left where the sound came from, the rain wasn't helping to see so he squinted a little. It looked like two guys towering over a blonde girl who was sitting on the ground, he didn't really think she was paying them any attention. Natsu just shrugged as he kept on walking, looking past them. Wasn't his business.

"-OW! Hey! Let go of me!" Natsu turned his head back when he finally heard a feminine voice. One guy had yanked her up to her feet and was squeezing her wrist.

"-Just stay quiet, it'll only take a few minutes." Natsu couldn't hear all of the conversation through the pouring rain but it did sound like they were trying to get a little heated with the girl. Natsu stopped in his tracks and sighed, why was he so nice?

He spun around on his heel, walking straight to the three and shoving the man away that was holding onto the girl. "Hey, keep your hands off of people if they don't want to be touched," He said rather calmly but in his head, he was cursing himself. He stood infront of the girl and the two men stepped back and glared at him. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for about a minute or so before the two guys finally started walking.

"Eh, it ain't worth going back to jail anyway," One of them said to the other while he nodded in return. "Let's bounce." Natsu watched the two thugs disappear around the corner before he turned back to the girl. He didn't even notice that her hands were holding onto his arm until he turned, felling them tug along.

"Hey, are you okay?" The blonde girl continued to hold onto his arm but didn't dare glance up from the wet stone beneath them. Natsu started getting a little uncomfortable and impatient with the silence she was giving him.

"Umm, hello?" He asked, tilting his head to try and get a look at her face, before he flinched back. Her head finally shot up to meet his eyes. Her eyes were red and tears were falling down her face. Holy shit she was cute. Though he did become a little concerned when he saw she was drenched and only had a backpack with her.

"Did you?... Runaway from home or something?" The girls eyes widened and her grip on him tightened, making him wince.

"Please don't turn me in to the authorities! I was planning on going back first thing in the morning! I just don't have enough money for a place to stay and a train ticket so I was just-"

"Wait, wait- You're telling me you ran away from home and basically chickened out?" The girls face got cherry red and she looked back down to the ground. Natsu had to refrain from bursting out in laughter, he's never met one of these kind of runaways.

"If you want... You could stay at my place for the night and then leave for the train station in the morning," Natsu suggested, Her eyes lit up and her smile beamed. "Thank you so much!" Her voice was so sincere, natsu smiled slightly. And this is why he should never stay out too late. Strange, unexpected events like _this_ manage to happen somehow.

"By the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, and you can just call me Lucy."

* * *

"I have some dry clothes you can sleep in, it's gonna be big on you though," Natsu handed her a pair of his shorts and a cotton white shirt. Lucy smiled bashfully and shook her head. "A-ah, no thank you, I have my own clothes but it was kind of you," Natsu looked at her drenched bag and doubted anything was dry in there. He tossed it over to her and she caught it with a surprised huff. "Just wear it, I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow so the couch is more comfortable." He sighed before walking into his room. Lucy watched him walk away before shrugging her clothes off very fast, then throwing on the shirt that ended just above her thigh, she pulled up the shorts but they kept slipping off her waist so she took them off.

"Here's your... Stuff," Natsu never had the chance to see an attractive girl in his clothes-shirt. Lucy seemed to notice he was staring and her cheeks went a little pink. "The shorts didn't fit." Natsu only mumbled a small "oh" while handing her her things for the night. Holy shit she was hot. He could stop staring at the small hint of cleavage that showed through his stretched collar. She looked to be a very voluptuos girl.

"W-Well, have a good night." Natsu mumbled, turning around and leaving to his room before she could utter a word. Lucy sighed softly and tried to snuggle into the couch to get more comfortable. Great, mistake number who knows anymore. Following a man back to his place to stay the night. Lucy's eyes widened, what if he does something to her in her sleep.

Natsu on the other hand, was already out cold and sleeping like a baby. But, neither of them were expecting what event would actually unfold to each other.

 **A/N: Well! That's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed. There might be some grammar mistakes because I'm tired, probably because I wrote this in the middle of the night. I'll fix anything that needs to be fixed later! See you in the next chapter, and a new 'Soft Spot' chapter is coming out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Thanks for the support recently you guys. I'm glad to hear(read) that you guys understand that my life is in the way of my guilty pleasures,** **lol. So thanks for staying patient and please enjoy new chapters to follow! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The sky was still dark when Lucy left, she walked down the same sidewalk he had led her up just last night. The streets were quiet with the occasional car passing by; it made her sad that she would never be able to experience Magnolia how she had heard about it; lively and exuberant. Lucy sighed sadly as she made her way to the train station so early in the morning.

When she got there the sun was just peeking on the horizon, it's shining rays blinding her if she dared to gaze into them for too long. Luckily, the entrance to the station was just being opened up and she was literally the first to arrive. She walked up to the board with today's arrival and departure times and sighed. The first one to her home was at 8:30 a.m, and it was already almost six.

She walked to the nearest bench and decided to close her eyes, thinking about what she was going to say to her father when she got home and how much trouble she was gonna be in. What type of punishment would he give her? He'd probably lock her in a room and make her do financing work or something for a month with only bread and cheese for food. Lucy chuckled distastfully at her interpretation of the situation before she decided to cry, but without the tears. It was more like an angry or frustrated cry to the point where no tears could even come out in the first place.

Lucy could feel herself nodding off, maybe she'd take a short nap until it was time for her to get her ticket.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, Lucy was gone. It's not like he was expecting anything different but a thank you note would've been nice. Or not, it's not like he fed her or anything like that, all she did was sleep for the night and disappear. Well, it was the least of his concerns now.

He slowly got dressed for work, putting on a laid back maroon button up shirt and a black tie, throwing on some black slacks and shoes. Though Natsu was only 22, his father, Igneel, was the CEO and founder of his business and also owned some other small businesses. Natsu was his assistant, like a right hand man or something even though all the two ever did was fight over nonsense.

Natsu didn't exactly know why his father hired him right after graduating high school, but he also didn't mind, he made well enough money to take care of himself and even lived in a condo. Natsu groaned again as he got ready, he really needs to stop going to the bar with Gray on work nights. He chugged some water before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

When Lucy woke up, she sighed in relief, she still had half an hour until her train, the station was becoming more crowed and the sun was up in the blue sky. Lucy stared long and hard at the sky, engraving it into her memory that this was probably the last ounce of freedom she'd ever get again before standing up with her bag and heading to the ticket booth slowly and dreadfully.

The line was short but agonizingly slow, making Lucy tap her foot in impatience as the clock ticked closer and closer to departure. As the line slowly inched forward, Lucy suddenly had the urge to think of her mom, before they became overly wealthy because of the Heartfilia railways, her mother always had a smile on her face. The stress of financial issues is what led to her mother's depression and death. Lucy was only a child then so she never understood back then. But now with the burden weighing on her and her father looking for a suitor gave Lucy the impulse to run away, to start a new life.

Lucy stared at the ground as she made it to the front of the line. "Ma'am?" Lucy looked up and blinked at the man behind the counter. He didn't seem to be in a good mood either.

"O-Oh, uhm, one ticket to..." Lucy's voice faded, why couldn't she say it? The man gave her a curious look, confused as to why she just stopped talking. This was Lucy's last chance to back out, her last chance to start a new life, even with what she had she could find a way to- Lucy's eyes widened.

Natsu.

"Uh, ma'am? Are you gonna buy a ticket or not? You're holding up a line here." Lucy gave the man a hard stare making him lean away before she darted off, making the people waiting in the line groan. She didn't have time to feel bad about holding up a line. Natsu could help her start her new life! He just had to!

* * *

"Natsu, you're late, again," Igneel groaned as Natsu shrugged into his office, where Gray was waiting as well. "Good mornin' to you too." Natsu yawned as he chugged the rest of his coffee that he picked up at a cafe along the way. Igneel looked at the cup of coffee and his eyes widened.

"You little brat! You know that's my favorite coffee place and you didn't even bother to get me one!?" This is what he was talking about, Natsu sighed and tossed the cup into the trash, making his father groan.

"Geez, I didn't know. Calm down old man," Natsu sighed before sitting at the chair infront of his father's desk along with Gray. Gray had been his bestfriend and rival since grade school, he's been like a brother to him and his family is a friend of Natsu's. As dumb as Gray is, he graduated as a junior for some reason Natsu never paid attention to, and, like him, was also offered a job here by his father. Him and Gray basically have the same job and it pays well too. "You should always know!" Igneel cried. Natsu and Gray sighed.

"Igneel, why did we get called in here?" Gray asked rather impatiently, Igneel smirked, crossing his fingers across the desk. Natsu knew that when he did that, it was either gonna be something really stupid, or something very serious. Or both.

"Well, as you two know, expanding our business is a necessity, and making partnerships with other business's is too. You young men are both at the age where I think it is time you should settle down with a lady. And a rich one," Natsu stood up from his chair in shock, he actually liked being a bachelor. "What do you mean settle down!? I'm only 22! hell, Gray's 23 but only by a few months, you really think we're both that old we need to settle down? If anything, I should still be in college!" Natsu argued but Igneel only waved him off.

"Uh, yeah, and how are we just gonna find some rich girl we can magically get ties to with her family business of investments if she even has one?" Gray asked, also in disagreement with Igneel's proposement, and also slightly doubtful. Atleast he was handling it better than the hot head next to him.

"I've already contacted Erza to start doing her research on available women. The Juvia girl you've talke about, she likes you right? Maybe you should give her and this company a chance if you know what I mean," Igneel winked making Gray cringe. "What!? But-" Gray started but was soon interrupted by another outburst from Natsu.

"This is bullshit! I ain't marrying no one!" He yelled as he stormed out the office. The two men watched him for a moment before both sighing.

"Igneel, I don't know about Natsu, he'll be a little hard to crack and plus I don't really want-" Gray started but was interrupted yet again, making him sigh. Like father like son he guessed. "Nah, he will. There is this one man that I'm friends with and he has a very wealthy business and also a daughter but I'll let Erza do some more research before I decide to go with him."

"Who is the man?"

"Jude Heartfilia."

* * *

"Natsu? Are you in there?" Lucy knocked on the door for the umpteenth time before slumping against it. He must be at work, of course he is. Lucy laid up against the wall next to his door, hoping he would agree to her idea. If he didn't she'd be at a loss, she didn't exactly have a back up plan if he rejected her.

Lucy looked at the clock at the end of the hallway by the elevator, it was almost noon. Now that she thought about it, the only door in the whole hallway was Natsu's and it was the top floor. Lucy blinked, he must be rich which just made her even more doubtful of her plan. If he was wealthy, he'd act just the way her father and any other rich man would act; stuck up and probably wont help her. But she couldn't lose hope yet!

Her eyes started to droop for the second time that day, she was looking for his place for hours after getting lost in the bustling city. She smiled, so it was everything she had imagined it to be and that made her happy. Maybe falling asleep would make the time fly faster, so she closed her eyes again for the second time that day and allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Natsu blinked.

What was this girl doing back infront of his door, and asleep? He squatted down to her level and lightly tapped her cheek with the back of his palm. "Uh, Luigi- Lucy? You alive?" Natsu nudged her cheek a little harder making her mumble something in her sleep. She shivered slightly before her doe eyes slowly opened to come into contact with Natsu's.

Lucy's eyes shot open and she bounced up in place. "U-Uhm! Excuse me, I know this may come off as-" Natsu raised up a hand to silence her, making her blink before he stood up, holding out his hand to her. She looked up at him before bringing her eyes back down to his hand and took it in hers.

"Uh, come inside, it'd be awkward if we just stood out here," Natsu spoke a little uncomfortably. Lucy could only nod, grabbing her things before following him inside. Natsu loosened his tie before taking it off and placed his keys on the counter, glancing over to Lucy. "So I take it you decided not to go back?" Lucy only nodded to him politely, following him in to the main area of the condo.

"Ah, yes... I had no other place to go so... I'm sorry," Lucy bowed her head, making Natsu jump slightly, she was very formal. "Uhh, it's fine. I understand... You're here... because you need a place to stay for the night again?" Lucy's eyes flickered and she took a nervous breath, lifting her head up to meet with his.

"A-Actually," She began, her eyes darted anywhere but to him, she was so nervous. This was literally (probably) a life or death question, so here goes nothing. "I was actually hoping you'd let me temporarily live with you until I could find myself a job and a place to settle down in if you don't mind! Please allow me to live with you!" Lucy squeezed her eyes as her words shot out of her mouth like bullets. She hoped she didn't talk too fast for him...

Natsu stared at her blankly, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted as if to say something but quickly change his mind. Lucy could only stand there as her face began to flush an awfully red color, this was so embarrassing. Well, Natsu's never been this surprised before in is life, he could barely mumble a word.

"You want me to what?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, everything is in the way of doing this stuff so please hang in there! More chapters for other stories should be out soon too! So don't forget to leave a review they always help! Hope you enjoyed the new chater!**


End file.
